Saved by a snake
by Corruptchaos
Summary: While toiling away in his aunts garden, a 6 year old Harry Potter hears a hissing voice. What he finds is deadly snake that realizes what he is and helps him create his own familiar. After creating and bonding to a King of Snakes, Harry's path in life is going to take a few life changing curves.


Prologue

Night of 1981

It was a chilly October night in Little Whinging, Surrey. It was unusually quiet as the post lamps began to go out one at a time on Privet Drive. Once all the lights were out, a shadow appears out of nowhere and begins to walk up the road. The shadow is revealed to be an old man with a long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and dark purple robes with silver crescent moons on them. He spies a cat sitting on a stone wall watching him.

"Good evening Minerva. I didn't expect to see you tonight." The cat slowly blinks at him before getting up and shaking its self. It looks at him again before jumping off the wall. Its form becoming blurry before suddenly enlarging and changing into the form of an older woman with a strict look on her face and light frown on her lips. "What are you doing her tonight Minerva? Why aren't you out celebrating like the rest of our friends?"

"I know what you are thinking Albus but it won't work. I've been watching these muggles all day. They are the worst sort. They are mean and crude to every one they think is below them, which is everyone by the way. They are…"

"His only family." Albus interrupts her. "They are the only family he has left on this earth. What would you have me do Minerva?"

Minerva looks put out as she puts her hands on her hips. "I would put him with a loving magical family. One who would raise him with love and teach him what he needs to know as he grows up and who his parents were."

"That is a lovely idea Minerva, but you forget, witches and wizards all over magical Britain, hell people all over the world are already proclaiming him as the Boy-Who-Lived. He's already famous and he's only one year old. If he grows up in our world, he will be grow up spoiled and that is the last thing he needs."

They hear the roar of a motorcycle in the distance. They look up in the sky and see a light growing bigger. After a minute a motorcycle touches down and stops just before them. A giant of a man gets off the motorcycle and takes off a pair of goggles. He looks over at the two elders. "Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall." He nods to them both.

Dumbledore smiles and nods back as does McGonagall. "Ah, Hagrid. How's was the trip and how is he doing?"

"The trips was just fine Professor. The little tike fell asleep about a half hour ago." He leans down and pulls a small bundle out of the side car and brings it over to the Professors. He pulls back a part of the blanket and shows the face of a baby with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He hands him over to Professor Dumbleodre.

Dumbledore walks over to a house with the address Number 4. He walks up to the door and a basket appears out of thin air. He sets the basket down in front of the door and sets Harry inside along with a letter. "Good luck Harry Potter."

 **5 Years Later**

It was a hot mid-summers day on Privet Drive. Most sane people would be either in a pool or a well air conditioned home, but at Number 4, there was a poor soul on his hands and knees in front of a garden yanking out any weeds he could find. This poor soul was only 6 years old, dressed in overly baggy hand-me-downs. This poor 6 year old is named Harry Potter. His Aunt was making him weed all of her gardens before the end of the day. He was sitting on his knees covered in dirt and a pile of weeds next to him. He was silently cursing his "family" with tears streaking form his eyes.

As he reaches out to grab a small shovel he cuts his hand on the blade of the shovel and cries out in pain. After a few minutes he calms down. He looks down at the cut on his hand and sees it slowly healing. He suddenly hears a voice coming from the garden. " _Sssstupid humansssss! Alwaysssss making to much noisssse._ " Harry sees a Pure black Adder coming out from the bushes. Harry recognizes the snake and slowly backs away. The Adder sees Harry backing away. " _I sssssmel blood. Fressssh food._ "

The Adder starts racing after Harry who has fallen on his back, closes his eyes and cries out. " _Pleassse don't hurt me."_

The snake stops in it tracks and blinks at Harry. It's tongue comes out smells Harry a few times. " _Your a ssssspeaker?"_

Harry opens his eyes and looks at the snake. " _You can talk?"_

The Adder curls up and watches Harry. " _All sssssnakes can talk young ssssspeaker. Only a ssssspeaker can understand us though?"_

Harry tilts his head in confusion. " _Whats a sssspeaker?"_

" _A sssspeaker is a witch or wizard who is a Parsssselmouth. A Parsssselmouth can ssssspeak parsssseltogue, the language of all sssserpents."_ The Adder seems to relax more.

Harry sits up and nods at what the Adder is saying. " _Ok that makesssss ssssssense I guesssssss. Another quesssssstion though? What did you mean by a witch and wizard? You mean like people who can usssse magic?"_

The Adder somehow gets a confused look on its face. " _You mean you don't know what you are young Sssspeaker?"_ Harry shakes his head in the negative. _"You young Sssspeaker are a wizard. And a very powerful one at that. At leasssst for your age."_

Harry looks at the Adder in wonder, remembering all the "freak" things he had done when he was scared or angry. He looks back down at the Adder. " _Sssso are you magical assss well? Issss that how you know all thissss?"_

The Adder shakes his head. " _No I'm not. All ssssnakessss know thesssse factssss sssshould they ever become a familiar."_

Harry looks at the Adder with a confused look. _"What's a Familiar?_

The Adder shakes his head. " _A familiar is an animal, magical or not, that bondssss with a witch or wizard. Itsss sossrt of like a sssssymbiotic relationship. When an animal bondssss with a witch or wizard the, wizard in your casssse, gains certain qualitiesss from there familiar and if the familiar issss magical the wizard's magic will gain a boost. And the animal gains more intelligence and magic if they are non-magical or there own magic is boossssted if they are magical._

Harry looks at the Adder with a little wonder and hope. " _Would you become my familiar?"_ The Adder looks at Harry with surprise. " _I've never had any friendssss. Your the firssssst who hassss ever really talked to me nicely thissss long and explained thingssss to me."_

The Adder finally snaps out of it and slithers up to Harry. " _I would be honored to be you familiar but,"_ Harry looks crestfallen at the , " _I'm not sssstrong enough to become your familiar. Ssssomeone of your magical ssssstrength would need a more magically powerful ssssnake to bond with."_

Harry looks at the Adder in contemplation as he mulls over its words. " _Do you know of any magical ssssnakes around here that are magically powerful enough and would be willing to bond with me?"_

The Adder curls up in front of Harry and thinks about if for a few minutes. It finally looks up at Harry. " _I am not aware of any magical Ssssnakes in or around the area powerful enough to bond with you."_ Harry looks down dejectedly " _But I do know how to create one though."_

Harry's head snaps up and looks at the Adder. " _Really? How?"_

The Adder somehow gains a smug look. " _All ssssnakes are born with the knowledge on how to create a king of sssserpents. A Basssilisssk."_

Harry looks at the Adder in surprise. " _Even I've heard of Basssilisssksss before. But I thought they were a myth."_ He smacks his head. " _Duh. Magic. Sssso how do you make one."_

" _To create a King of Sssserpentsss, you musssst hatch a chicken egg with a toad. The toad mussst sssit on the egg for at leassst three monthsss. Now a little known trick to hatching a King, isss that if you have the chicken egg sssoak in the blood of another ssserpent, it will gain the color of the ssserpent and sometimes the sssscale pattern of that sssnake."_

Harry looks surprised at the information the Adder tells him. " _Ssso thatss all it takesss to hatch a King? I ssssshould get sssstarted."_

The Adder slithers up onto Harrys shoulders. " _I can stay around till the King is ready to hatch. I'll even give you some of my blood to soak the king in. For now ill hide in your shirt so no one knows I'm with you."_

Harry smiles at the Adder and nods to it as it slithers into his shirt. He already knows where to get the toad, but chicken egg that was still alive would be a little more difficult. He gets back weeding, trying to think of where to get the chicken egg.

A week later Harry finally had a fresh chicken egg and a live toad. To make sure the Toad would hatch the egg, he had duck taped the toad straight to the egg. At first the toad was angry, but after a few days of Harry feeding it and cleaning up after it, it seemed to be quite content. The Adder had even donated enough blood to soak the entire egg in it while leaving the toad out of the blood.

During the three month wait, the Adder had introduced Harry to the strongest Magical snake in the area, it was a magical king cobra that had escaped from the wizard that wanted it for its skin. After Talking for a few hours, the cobra showed Harry to Diagon Alley when he went to London with his "family', the Dursley's. While in Digon Alley, concealed under a hooded robe, Harry visited the goblin Bank, Gringotts, and had discovered he was rich. He used his new found fortune to buy new clothes, early books on magical education, and every book he could find on magical snakes and Basilisks. With the help of the Attendants he had all of his purchases shrunk so he could hide them away form his family.

The Adder kept its word and stayed with Harry for most of the three months. Just before the three months were up, The Adder decided it was time to move on. Harry walked out toward the garden and let the Adder slither out of his shirt. " _Im going to missss you. It wasss nice having a friend to talk to."_

The Adder slithers out onto the grass and turns around to face Harry. " _It wasss fun sssstaying with you Harry. Now, ssssome last minute advice. When the King isss born, it 'ssss killer sssstare will be just assss powerful assss it will ever be, sssso do not make eye contact at all jusssst keep you eyessss closed till it itsssss done eating the toad. Once you are bonded, itssss ssssstare will have no effect on you, for otherssss, it will have a sssssecond eye lid that will sssstop the killer ssssstare form effecting people, but it wont be able to usssse it till after you are bonded. Now to bond with the King, he will have to agree to the binding and then have him bite you where you want you familiar mark to be. You remember what to sssssay to the King, right?"_ Harry nods. _"Good. Thissss isss good bye Harry. I wissssh you luck in life. And remember, The way of the sssssnake is the way to greatnessssss."_ The Adder slithers off into the hedges and disappears.

After Harry has completed his "chores" he heads back into his cupboard to keep reading his books and wait for his little King to hatch. A few days past before the first signs of the basilisk hatching started. The first sign was the toad taped to the egg started to croak in fear, trying to escape. Harry came running into his cupboard to silence the toad. He put tape on the toads mouth to keep it quiet when he saw the egg start to rock back and forth. Cracks started to appear on the egg and the blood started to seep into it. Once all the blood was absorbed by the egg the cracks begin to get bigger. After a few minutes the egg shell falls apart. Before the basilisk fully emerges Harry closes his eyes. He can hear the toad struggling before it croaks loudly signaling the basilisk attacking its first meal.

After a few minutes, he hears a small burp. He waits a few seconds before speaking to the basilisk. " _Hello little king_."

Harry hears the basilisk sniffing in his direction. " _Your a sssspeaker. Are you the one who made my birth posssssible_ _?"_

Harry nods his head. " _Yessss. I brought together the materialssss to allow your creation. I wanted a familiar, but there are no other magical ssssnakessss around here that are sssstrong enough to bond with. Sssso, would you bond with me, King of Sssssnakessss?"_

Harry sat there for several moments, hoping the young basilisk would'n't decide to just eat him. When he was starting to get really nervous the Basilisk slithered up to him. " _Yessss young sssspeaker, I will bond with you. I can ssssmell magic coming off of you and it is magnificent. I cant wait to ssssee how sssstrong you will be in the yearssss to come. Now where do you want you familiar mark?"_

Harry thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision and removes his shirt. _"Above my heart. I want my familiar mark to be right above my heart."_

" _Very well. Now once we are bound together my killer sssstare will never harm you nor will my venom. Other benefitssss will be that your magic will grow even more then it is now and will continue to grow even more as the yearssss go by. Your skin will become more ressssisssstant to harm, physsssical or magical. You will also live longer then normal wizardssss. Benefitssss for me will be that I will grow fasssster, at leasssst for the first few yearssss. I'll alsssso become more ressssisssstant to harm, physsssical and magical. We will alsssso have a mental connection. At the beginning we will only be able to sssssenssssse each other and know whether or not the other is in trouble. Eventually we will be able to sssspeak with each other mentally and with the right training you'll even be able to see through my eyessss."_

Harry nods his head vigorously with his eyes still closed. His mind racing with the possibilities of the future with this basilisk as his familiar and friend. " _That ssssoundsss great. I've changed my mind though. I would like my familiar mark to be all over my right arm, if that'sss alright?"_

The basilisk nodded its. " _That's fine, but it will be a lot more painful."_

Harry gains a Quizzical look. " _Why would it be painful?_

" _It would be painful because I have to inject my venom into your arm and the venom will spread through the arm and create the design of the mark."_ The basilisk slithers closer to Harry.

Harry nods is head. _That's fine. I'm used to pain."_ Harry looks down as he says this.

The basilisk looks at Harry with worry and confusion but then nods its head. " _Very well then let us begin the binding."_ The Basilisk then bites Harry on the shoulder and pumps its venom and magic into the bite. Instantly Harry feels the burning of the venom spread through his arm and body but he refuses to scream out. After a few minutes the Basilisks magic numbs out the burning but also paralyzes him.

After a few few hours the paralysis wears off, leaving Harry very sore. " _Aaahhhhh. That wasssssn't fun at all. How long wasssss I out_ _?_ _"_ He looks in the direction of the basilisk, eyes still closed. He then remembers that he will be immune to the Basilisks killer stare. He opens his eyes and see's his new familiar for the first time. The Basilisk was 1½ feet long. It was Black all over with a red undertone to its scales and red slitted eyes. It had four small horns growing on the back of its head. The two biggest were on each side of the middle of its head and the two smaller ones were slightly father back and closer to the spine.

The Basilisk looks back at Harry and blinks. " _Massster? Issss sssomething wrong with me?_ " Harry blinks as he returns to reality and smiles at his new familiar. He gently lifts the basilisk up and allows him to curl around his arm. " _No. There is nothing wrong with you, my new friend. Your absolutely perfect to me. Now what to name you?"_

Harry begins going through different names that he knows before deciding on the one he likes the most. He looks back at the baby Basilisk, " _I think I'll name you Alistair. What do you think?"_ The Basilisk appears to be thinking before nodding his head, " _I like it master. I like it very much."_ Alistair coils father up Harrys arm and flicks his cheek with his tongue, making harry laugh quietly.


End file.
